The Evil Truth or Dare Story
by AuRiALLe
Summary: This iz my 1st Kare Kano fic sooo be nice.........okay? *title is self explanitory* It's NOT evil okay? No Asaba.........yet ^^ heehee!


The Evil Truth or Dare Story  
  
(A/N: Don't own Kare Kano okay you people!)  
  
Yukino: Konnichiwa everyone!!! And welcome to my house!!!  
  
Arima: Uh...don't you mean my house, Miyazawa?  
  
Kano: You're sooo jealous of your boyfriend's house, Yukino -_-...  
  
Tsubasa: *eating candy* Oh my, Arima!!!! You're place is sooo purittty!!!! @o@  
  
Arima: Uh...thanks...I think...  
  
Tsukino: *reaches for some candy in her backpack* ACK!! WHERE'D MY CANDY GO?!!!  
  
(All stare suspiciously at Tsubasa.)  
  
Tsubasa: *eating a fruit chew* WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK I HAVE YOU'RE CANDY?!  
  
Maho: Well...you DID'T have any candy when we came here AND I saw you TAKE the candy with my own two eyes u_u...besides, you are waaaay over your normal hyper level...  
  
Tsubasa: Grrr...well TOO BAD!! I'VEALREADYATEALLTHECANDY!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *odd stare*  
  
Tsukino: Damn you Tsubasa!  
  
Yukino: Is this all the people I've invited? I know I've invited more...oh well LET'S BEGIN WITH THE GAME!!!  
  
Arima: What game?  
  
Yukino: Truth or Dare of course! ^_^  
  
Kano: Now this is gonna get good...hehehehehe  
  
Yukino: Now, who'll start?  
  
Maho: I'll start if you don't mind...*ahem* Yukino, truth OR dare? *evil look*  
  
Yukino: Damnit, why me first! Okay truth!  
  
Maho:*black flaming background* Have you...  
  
Yukino: *sweatdrop* ;-_-;  
  
Maho: ...EVER SEEN ARIMA NAKED!?  
  
Everyone including Yukino: *freaked out looks*  
  
Yukino: ...  
  
Tsukino: Well???  
  
Kano: Yeah yeah tell us sis!  
  
Yukino: ...No comment...  
  
Maho: Damnit you! You DON'T have a choice to say that!!!!  
  
Yukino: Ah screw it...TSUBASA! TRUTH OR DARE!!!!  
  
Tsubasa: DARE! Gimmie your best! *chesire cat grin*  
  
Yukino: I dare you to *thinks for a moment* say the written following *gives Tsubasa a piece of paper with writing on it*!  
  
Tsubasa: Uh...this is your best? Whatever -_-;...*takes the paper* o_0 WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Yukino: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Scaaared, Tsubasa? NOW, SAY IT!!!!  
  
Tsubasa: Grrr...*mutters what she had to say*  
  
Yukino: I CAN'T HEAAAR YOUUU!!! LOUDER YOU LITTLE FALLEN ANGEL!!!!  
  
Tsubasa: I'M AN UGLY LITTLE WENCH WHO DRINKS SAKI (or was it sake?? Hmmm...) AND DANCES MACARENA AT NIGHT CLUBS WHILE BEING THROWN AT WITH BANANAS! I HAPPEN TO COME FROM HAPPY HAPPY FUN WORLD WHERE I AM CROWNED WITH COTTON CANDY AS PRINCESS LOSER AND I AM TO BE MARRIED TO THE OAF THAT LIVES UNDER THE BRIDGE!!! There, you happy Yukino?! _  
  
Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yukino: I believe it's your turn...little wench! ^^  
  
Tsubasa: Shut up! I know that! KANO, truth or dare!?  
  
Kano: Damnit why me...dare!  
  
Yukino: My my what a brave little sister you are to take dares from a fallen angel wench!  
  
Tsubasa: Bwahahaha...I dare you to...KISS ARIMA!!!!  
  
Kano and Yukino: WHAAAAT?!  
  
Arima: Uh...  
  
Tsubasa: Well?  
  
Yukino: NO WAY SHE CAN'T!!! SHECAN'TSHECAN'TSHECAN'T!!!!!  
  
Tsubasa: SHE CAN SHE CAN SHE CAN!!!!!!!!  
  
Kano: *cringes* Arima's not even my type!!! ;_;  
  
Yukino: Don't you DARE kiss my boyfriend!!!  
  
Tsubasa: Don't be so JEALOUS Yukino! Now, if Kano doesn't kiss Arima she has to eat five rolls of sushi-  
  
Yukino: So what? She likes sushi!  
  
Tsubasa: I WAS NOT finished you idiot!!! Ahem...now, if Kano doesn't kiss Arima she has to eat SIX rolls of sushi...*evil look and grin* with nothing but wasabi in it!  
  
Kano: *cringes even more* NO NOT WASABI!!!  
  
Tsubasa: Well then if you don't wanna eat the meal do the deal!  
  
Kano: Sorry sis but you know how much I hate wasabi...*leans and kisses Arima on the cheek*  
  
Yukino: *watches in fear*  
  
Kano: BLEHHH!!! THAT WASN'T VERY PLEASANT!!!!! EW EW EW!!! I KISSED MY SISTER'S BOYFRIEND!!! ACK ACK ACK!!!  
  
Yukino: DAMNIT YOUUUU!!!  
  
Tsukino: Now now Yukino, it was just on the cheek...  
  
Arima: I still love you Miyazawa...nothing changed.  
  
Yukino: Really, Arima?  
  
Arima: Of course I do! *gives Yukino a passionate kiss*  
  
Tsubasa: DAMNIT STOP IT AND GET A FRICKIN ROOM!!!  
  
Yukino and Arima: *stop kissing*  
  
Yukino: Now...as for revenge on my lil sis..*stuffs down a bunch of wasabi- sushi, of which came from nowhere, down Kano's mouth* EAT EAT EAT 'EM ALL YOU EVIL SISTER!!!!  
  
Kano: AAACCCKKK!!!  
  
Maho: When are we gonna continue playing?  
  
Arima: Probably on the next chapter -_-;;;...  
  
(A/N: So how was that for a first chapter minna-sai? ARIMA RULZ!!!! ^^ Ideas minna-sai?) 


End file.
